


Tommy, Move

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sickfic, its like right before the L'Manburg vs DreamSMP war, no beta we die like wilbur in the finale, pre election
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Dream gets sick before the war.~~~Or, theres no or thats literally it
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 78





	Tommy, Move

“Tommy, move.” He said, aiming his bow towards the man behind him. 

“It’s not a fair fight Wilbur! He’s sick! Is this how you want to win? By cheating?” Tommy yelled, pushing the bow away. 

He lowered the bow. Did he really want to win by cheating? They could get their independence now and win the war. They wouldn’t have to live in tyranny anymore. But the sight of seeing Dream sick was… was unsettling to say the least. He let out a small sigh before putting the bow away and walking closer to his enemy. 

Tommy grabbed his wrist as a silent plea to not go, but he shook it away and walked closer towards Dream. 

Eventually he ended up next to his enemy, and looked down on the bed he was laying in. He could end it all right now. If he just killed him now they wouldn’t have to fight a war. They would win, and it would all be over. If he just silently slit his throat, he would be gone. 

Though his hands didn’t comply, and instead he reached for a bottle of healing. It was expensive, and giving it to his enemy didn’t seem like a great idea, but he left it on the small table next to his bed, and silently walked off. 

The battle would continue.


End file.
